


事件记录

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: Fletcher和Raymond搞过很多次，Fletcher把每一幕都温情脉脉地写进了心中的日记本
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	事件记录

Fletcher和Raymond搞过很多次，Fletcher把每一幕都温情脉脉地写进了心中的日记本，而且实时更新。那些画面没几个人想知道，不过不代表它好偷，毕竟Fletcher几乎每天都要摸出来复习一番，其次，他誓死捍卫他的版权，死前他会亲自将这些故事巨细靡遗地出版的，这是挺容易办到的活儿，难处仅仅在于如何把它们完整地发射到银河系以便全太空流传。至于Raymond，他的脑子里当然也储存了颇具规模的素材，从他那儿下手倒方便得多，毕竟Raymond巴不得它们尽快被清理掉：拿走拿走全拿走。所以，总之，从早期的某次说起，不记得是多少年前了（十四年前，夏秋之交，Fletcher施舍地补充），房子顶层的露台上，Raymond给招待客人的桑格利亚汽酒里添了点小料，Fletcher高兴地伸长脖子饮尽，晃晃悠悠地——Ray的眼睛在镜片背后悄悄地、期待地闪烁，他正等着这位朋友像被无情锯倒的榉树一样轰隆隆地栽倒下来呢——走到他身边，然后是，并非语病，走到他身上，嘴唇像块半融化的黄油一样黏在了Ray的脖子一侧。愤怒、意外和反胃的感觉争先恐后涌向Raymond空间不足的心脏。RRRRaymondo，有的人怎么能给老朋友下春药？Fletcher颤着舌头，假意痛苦地哼哼，那股水果酒的甜香不合时宜地熏蒸着Raymond刚洗不久的头发。那不是春药，Ray竭力维持住平静指出。那就是春药，Fletcher得意地说，那就是春药，他又快速说了一遍，总计重复了五遍。

随后Ray惊恐地发现，那就是春药，他勃起了，腹腔滚烫。Fletcher满足地、灵活地解开了受害者的上衣，抚摸Ray的锁骨、极其漂亮的胸肌，之后是腹肌，他字面意义上地用餐时一向不愿意按照前菜到甜点的顺序（我的榛子派呢？他会在切牛排时叫起来），此时却格外循规遵矩。除此之外，口味刁钻的饕客连脆弱的肚脐也没有放过，拉扯耻毛的快乐更像炸鸡上的柠檬汁一样必不可少。

但那确实是Fletcher，没有换人，很快他就吃得口水乱溅，还不断发出难听的尖叫，几乎在打了个饱嗝以后，Ray的裤子被解开。Fletcher和那根屌打招呼，他们那时还不算太熟。没有接受过成套礼仪教育的Fletcher跳过了讨论天气的环节，直接按着Ray的肩膀，坐到了那根火候正好的鸡巴上。他一屁股腻乎乎的润滑剂终于派上了用场，沙拉酱？eh？他说，一面骑得飞快。

Ray坐在那里，全身都在共享一种感觉：他和Fletcher连接的那部分正在经历的感觉。那是惊人的窒息与粘稠。他的手不在任何地方，身体也尽量贴着椅背，来抗拒一种别无他法的快乐。

Fletcher卖力地骑了很久，从神采飞扬到无聊萎顿，直到他突然听到了对面的别墅里有人在练习萨克斯风，足以代表他终于分心了。而与此同时，Ray很高兴，高兴程度仅次于那夜他等待Fletcher倒下的前一刻，他把受难多时的老二抽出来，Fletcher预料到他要走了，心脏立刻感到熟悉的刺痛，尽管他已经非常习惯这个了。他向后躺到露台的小圆桌上，套弄自己半软的阴茎，赤裸的大腿受着风。Raymond突然走过去掐住了他的脖子，Fletcher眼睛圆睁，像第一年收到圣诞礼物的小孩，他还维持着为自己手淫的动作，在精液喷射的瞬间Ray真正地操了他。对于双方来说那才是正式晚宴的开始。Ray什么都没说。Fletcher在自己的呻吟中被干了一整夜（那 _就是_ 春药）。

不要看了，Ray说，柔软的手强硬地抽走正在被阅读的纸张，他似乎改变主意了？门铃突然响了，Fletcher拿着他新的松果来找Ray，没有什么作注的必要，就是一些从秋天的落叶乔木下面捡拾来的好东西，他花了整整一个季度不辞辛劳地累积它们。Ray打开落地灯，戴上眼镜察看，他验收的过程里Fletcher像个ADHD患者一样绕着他的皮沙发转个不停，嘴里不断嘀嘀咕咕，Ray拒绝收听，于是那些无家可归的废话在空气中漂浮，让Raymond美丽的房子成了一座彻头彻尾的垃圾场。足够久以后，Raymond才把那只薄薄的信封折好，收到柜子里去，然后捏住Fletcher松弛的脸。Fletcher的黑眼圈又重了，Ray怀疑那是因为昨天他就为了这个时刻兴奋不已，而且毫无疑问——整晚自慰。

必须强调，这是十四年后了，时移势易，所以假如现下Fletcher直接跪到了Raymond脚边也没有什么好意外的。他确实这么做了。My slut，Ray平静地说（还好吧？也在意料之中？），Fletcher赤裸的脚在空气中发冷，而Ray的家居拖鞋直接踩到了他正在吐水的性器上，那使他的整个身体都开始幸福而痛苦地颤抖，他的后穴夹着震动肛塞，它早晨就在那里了，只不过现在是放进去以后第一次活动起来。Fletcher主动趴到Ray腿间为他口交。我没有让你动，Ray说，给了他一下。Fletcher自认有足够的判断力，因此只是停了一小会儿就继续舔弄，手掌隔着睡袍轻轻圈住Ray的小腿。

舔干净点，Ray说，用厚实的腿根夹住他的头，一度Ray管他刚刚所下令的行为叫污染。

Fletcher，自然对一切向好的变化怀有感恩之心，保证了Ray射出来的每一滴精液不曾漏到除他喉咙以外的任何地方。他的工作能力无需多加说明，而应得的薪金也很快派发下来，屁股里那个小玩意儿动得更厉害了，Ray俯向他，把马眼中的尿道棒抽出一些，Fletcher立刻发出了无比下流的叫声，Raymond又将它塞回去。

然后Raymond开始做晚餐了，那是很好的一餐，会有Fletcher喜欢的煎鹅肝和白汁烩小牛肉，覆盆子挞也在准备。Mommy做饭期间Fletcher始终待在客厅的地毯上，厨房的油烟被很好地阻隔在该在的地方，因此关于食物的香气，作家只是想象，那足以折磨和激励他了，和后穴仍在震动的肛塞一起。

温馨的开饭时间，Raymond掰下一块法棍，蘸上肉汁后送入自己口中。然后他招了招手，等候已久的Fletcher得到了一片清新的鹅肝，接着是一小口酒。Fletcher机械地张开嘴，Raymond的手揉上他的屁股。肛塞被拔出来。欣喜的同时，Fletcher沮丧地知道即将到来的很长一段时间里他没有任何吃的了，OCD绝无可能在摸过他屁眼之后再给他上面那张嘴喂上点什么。

因此，他只能在那些他假装不存在的丰盛的食物旁，专注地吞吃Raymond的阴茎，这根东西他也确实等了很久了，他的腿分得格外开，Ray操得他很爽，Fletcher几乎想把这一点当成旁白念出来。尿道中的银棒也被Ray缓缓抽动着。Fuck me…Cógeme…Ahhh…Fletcher混乱地喊叫。——不要再看了。

不要再看了，牛肉凉透之前我们有吃到，Ray说，然后把所有资料合上了。

End.


End file.
